


Rest Now

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LoginceSummary: Roman wont stop writing and its late, logan coaxes him to bed and tires him out [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Rest Now

Roman was prone to creative fervors, where he was so energized to create. Sometimes they came at inopportune times.

Like when it was bedtime.

“Roman, we need to go to bed.” Logan sighed, watching as Roman scribbled his quill across the page so fast he was surprised the friction didn’t start a fire.

Why Roman continued to use a quill when typing was faster, easier, and more conducive to their lifestyle and career choice, Logan didn’t understand.

“In a minute, love, I just have to keep going, I’m on a ROLL!”

“You’ve been on a figurative ‘roll’ for 5 hours. You need rest, as do I.”

“Then go to bed without me, I’ll be there soon.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Logan rolled his eyes. “Just get dressed in sleepwear and join me in bed.”

“But I-”

“You may continue your pursuits AFTER.” 

Roman raised his eyebrow at that. “Like I can write in bed? You never let me do anything but sleep in bed. That and you I suppose.”

Logan coughed and ignored his rising blush. “Just do as I ask, please. If you’re still creatively engaged, you may continue.” 

Roman agreed and left for their room to change. 

Logan sighed and waited for his partner in bed. It didn’t take long. 

After Roman was in bed, he began reaching for his phone no doubt to type notes.

“No. You need to sleep.”

“But you said-”

“I said get into bed. I did not explain my next course of action.” Logan leaned over Roman and straddled his waist.

“Oh, are we engaging in that other activity allowed in bed~”

“No!” Logan felt his ears and face heat up. “You just need to be tired.”

“What do you-”

Logan dove his hands for Roman’s ribs and quickly began scribbling his fingers over the area.

Roman yelped and threw his head back in laughter.

“Nahahaha! Lohohohohogan!”

“The taxation on your breath and rush of adrenaline with result in a sharp increase of exhaustion once I’m finished.” Logan smirked and expertly danced his fingers across the sensitive skin.

“Plehehehahahaha- Stahahahahahap!”

“Not until you are tired.” Logan reached his hands up and fluttered his fingers across Roman’s neck causing the man to squeal and giggle helplessly. Logan grinned as Roman’s shoulders shot up to protect his neck. 

Perfect. Target acquired.

Logan quickly shoved his hands under Roman’s arms to tickle at the hyper ticklish flesh beneath.

Poor Roman absolutely howled with laughter, his body thrashing and pulling wildly.

“NAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Your underarms have always been a weak spot for you haven’t they?” Logan mused.

Poor Roman was beginning to feel his chest ache from laughing so hard.

Sure Logan would tickle him from time to time, and he him. But… this was going on forever.

Logan waited, his hands still keeping his partner in proverbial stitches for quite some time, until he began to feel his diaphragm begin to spasm.

Immediately Logan released Roman and sat to the side, watching his breathing to ensure everything was still as it should be.

He glanced at Roman who had a giant grin plastered across his face with droopy eyes.

Just as intended: tickled into a daze.

Roman was panting and limp, exhausted from laughing so hard.

“I believe now you wish to rest?” Logan smiled as he turned off the side table light, already knowing the answer.

Roman hummed something of agreement and curled towards Logan, absolutely exhausted. He reached towards his partner, silently asking for an embrace, he he received.

Logan soon found himself spooning a tired, dopey Roman.

Oh well, at least he was going to sleep.


End file.
